Poison Ivy (Episode)
''Poison Ivy ''was the first episode of Batman 'Next Generation'. Synopsis The Joker and Poison Ivy create a plan to send Poison Ivy into Penguin's Gang and get her to sabotage Mister Freeze's Ice Cream Factory. Joker then threatens to activate it unless Penguin gives him a section of his Territory. The gas not only threatens Penguin, but also the civilians living around the Factory. Can Batman save the Factory area... Recap Joker and Poison Ivy discuss the plan and Ivy joins Penguin. Joker begins smuggling Laughing Gas to Ivy. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne, as his newly-formed alter-ego Batman, begins searching the areas immediately around Wayne Manor, which are owned by Clayface. He meets, and immobalises, several of Clayface's thugs, before driving on in his Batmobile. As he turns a corner, he is attacked by an unknown assailant with a RPG. He rolls from the Batmobile, and easily beats the assailant (later revealed as Hush). However, Catwoman arrives and the pair attack Batman, who, seeing unfavourable odds, runs away. Later, Batman arrives at a warehouse inside Clayface's Territory. Seeing some thugs at the door, Batman uses his grapple to gain entrance via the roof. As he enters the warehouse, he observes Catwoman ordering the thugs around, then leaving. Batman then launches his attack, silently taking out guard positions with his Batarangs, and then revealing himself (and his shotgun). The rest of the thugs and the workforce run away or are forcibly removed. Batman then takes the warehouse as the new Wayne Industries, run by himself (as Bruce Wayne). Joker televises his plan and Poison Ivy begins spreading out the Laughing Gas. Batman begins searching for the Laughing Gas canisters. The first canister is easily found and retrieved. The next canister is located, and Batman tries to jump to the van from a nearby building - and fails. After this momentary lapse of judgement, Batman recovers the next canister, from under the van. However, the canister starts to leak, so Batman bursts into the van, steals the freezer, and takes both the canister and the freezer away with him. The next van is on the move when Batman locates it, so he jumps on the back. This thud prompts the driver to stop, giving Batman enough time to look inside. However, the driver finds him, so he knocks him out. After finding the canister, and calling in Alfred to take over from the driver, Batman moves on to the last location - the Factory. He arrives at the same time as Poisen Ivy and her thugs, all carrying laughing gas. Batman again attempts a roof entrance, but falls through a roof window. Luckily, he hides (in one of the vans) before Ivy enters. After the thugs place the canisters in each of the vans (five in total) he removes both the canisters and the handbrake. The distraction made by the vans gives Batman enough time to escape, after setting off one of the canisters to affect the thugs. While driving in the Batmobile to the dock, where he plans to dispose of the canisters, they all set off. He aims the Batmobile at the sea, before rolling free. Lying on the dock, he is attack by several of (ironically) Peguin's thugs. He then heads home. Trivia *It was the First Episode *Poison Ivy and The Joker were the first two Villians shown in the series. *Mister Freeze, Penguin, Catwoman and Hush all also appear in this Episode. *This is the first (and last) appearance of the first Batmobile. Category:Batman Episode Category:Gotham Season 1